


Свидание

by Evanithe



Series: Эшэль (фоном Клэр/Сириус), ХЭ [2]
Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, romantic, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanithe/pseuds/Evanithe
Summary: С самого утра Эш Брэдли очень взбудоражен, он бегает туда-сюда и суетится, к чему-то готовясь, при этом он счастливо улыбается. Что же происходит? Клэр очень интересно! Неужели у этих двоих какие-то планы?
Relationships: Ashe Bradley/Noel Levine, Claire Elford/Sirius Gibson
Series: Эшэль (фоном Клэр/Сириус), ХЭ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925089
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Бичерин — напиток, состоящий из эспрессо, горячего шоколада, белого шоколада и взбитых сливок из цельного молока; подается в прозрачном бокале.

Этим утром Клэр и Сириус, спокойно сидевшие за столом, наблюдали за хлопочущим по своим делам Эшем. Кажется, у него сегодня очень хорошее настроение – молодой человек улыбался и напевал мелодию, быстрым шагом то направляясь на кухню, то подходя к холодильнику, то и вовсе покидая комнату и возвращаясь с какими-то продуктами или кухонной утварью, которую кто-то забыл вернуть на место.

— Эш-сан, у тебя сегодня какие-то планы? — Клэр с улыбкой окликнула его, чувствуя, что заражается такой приятной атмосферой, которую испускает этот человек. Брэдли не так часто позволял кому-то заметить, насколько он счастлив, разве что в присутствии своего возлюбленного. Вполне вероятно, что его сегодняшнее настроение связано с Ноэлем?

— М?

Он оглянулся, как будто впервые заметил, что кто-то ещё был в комнате. Он так замотался, что не обращал на людей никакого внимания, что для Эша тоже было нонсенсом – обычно он всегда внимателен к своему окружению. Но Клэр нравились такие перемены в нём – это означало, что он наконец им всецело доверяет.

— Ох! — Он вздохнул и неловко почесал пальцем скулу. — Прости, я так замотался, что не заметил вас… Доброе утро!

Клэр поздоровалась в ответ, а Сириус кивнул, продолжив наслаждаться бичерином* и капкейками, он сегодня был чрезвычайно спокоен, явно в хорошем расположении духа, но это не было как-либо связано с тем, что сегодня его не беспокоил гиперактивный Эш.

— Так что у тебя, что? — Глаза девушки, обладавшей весьма романтичной натурой, светились в предвкушении.

Вскоре рядом с ней материализовалась Зизэль – скорее всего, она с самого начала была в комнате, но только сейчас пожелала показаться, ну, либо же она действительно только пришла. Демонесса ехидно улыбалась, держа чашку чая и блюдце, она тоже любила подобные сплетни. Отношения между Ноэлем и Эшем уже долгое время были горячей темой обсуждения у демонов – сколько лет продержится их союз, когда они друг от друга устанут и возжелают перерезать друг другу горло? _Ах, как волнующи людские отношения!_

Эш повседневно улыбнулся, с хитрецой прикрыв глаза:

— Это секрет!~

— Ну-у-у Эш-са-а-ан! — Клэр неудовлетворенно замычала, изобразив беззаботное поведение капризного ребенка, но быстро успокоилась и по-доброму улыбнулась, пожелав ему: — Ладно, что бы это ни было, надеюсь, вы двое хорошо проведёте время!

Эш кивнул и резко развернулся, вновь скрывшись на кухне. Им послышалось, или от радости этот человек уже начал не просто напевать, а намурлыкивать мотив мелодии? _«Ах, эта молодость,»_ — пронеслось в мыслях Клэр, которая… была младше Эша.

В следующий раз они увидели Эша в вестибюле, одиноко стоявшего рядом с выходом из особняка. Неподалеку, на одном из столов, лежала примечательная плетеная корзинка, содержимое которой был скрыто скатертью, но Клэр и Сириус были уверены – это типичная корзинка для пикника! Эш-сан планировал сходить на пикник с Ноэлем, определенно! Иначе и быть не может! Но… что происходит? Почему Эш-сан стоит один и нервозно наматывает на палец прядь своих волос с кисточки косы и выглядит столь задумчивым?

Клэр ускорила шаг, отойдя от Сириуса, и быстро подошла к Эшу, с серьёзным выражением лица вглядываясь в лицо мужчины, что был выше неё. Эш её не заметил, будучи в глубоких раздумьях. Только когда она коснулась его плеча, он вздрогнул, наконец вернувшись в реальность. Его взгляд казался испуганным и встревоженным первую секунду, но затем… он натянуто улыбнулся, стараясь скрыть тот факт, что о чем-то переживает.

— Ах, Клэр-чан? — Обратился он повседневным дружелюбным тоном. — Тебе что-то было нужно?

— Эш-сан, ты выглядишь рассеянным… Что-то случилось?

Клэр выглядела грустной, когда задавала этот вопрос. Она всегда более всех чувствительна к настроению окружающих, испытывая сочувствие. Правда, если у неё хорошее настроение, она может по ошибке не заметить, что кому-то плохо или грустно.

Эш незаметно сглотнул, на миг выражение его лица застыло. Он сомневался. Проблемы влюбленных – это их личное дело. Незачем беспокоить Клэр и Сириуса его терзаниями.

— Ах, я думаю… — начал он, неестественно усмехнувшись, но был перебит резкими словами:

— Ноэль всё ещё спит, верно?

Сириусу не требовалось задавать этот вопрос, он знал ответ наверняка. Можно сказать, что он озвучил именно для того, чтобы ситуацию правильно поняла Клэр. Сам же он, не став слушать, что там пытался промямлить запаниковавший Эш, резко развернулся и направился вверх по лестнице.

— Сириус-сан! — Эш попытался его остановить, но тот не подавал ни единого признака, что собирается его выслушать. Мужчина беспомощно опустил вытянутую ранее руку и нервно рассмеялся. — Сириус-сан как обычно вспыльчив, да?..

Клэр нахмурилась и пожурила его, с обиженным тоном:

— Почему ты попытался это скрыть? Мы бы помогли тебе, если бы знали! Ты же и сам знаешь, что Ноэлю трудно просыпаться раньше вечера. Если ты хотел пойти с ним куда-то днём, стоило сказать кому-то из нас, мы бы смогли разбудить его!

Эш выглядел ошеломлённым. Но… на самом деле он знал заранее, что Клэр это скажет. Или что-то подобное. Он был тронут её заботой, но всё ещё чувствовал, что сам виноват. Вздохнув, он решил честно рассказать.

— Он обещал, что мы сходим вместе, и… он проспал.

— Эш… — Клэр хотела коснуться его плеча, чтобы поддержать, но он махнул рукой.

— Всё в порядке. Возможно, я слишком размяк. Я знаю, что сменить режим сна тяжело, и… я не хотел, чтобы он его менял. По крайней мере, не из-за меня. — Он казался спокойным, когда говорил. — В целом, я был против этой идеи. Но он настоял, что мы сделаем это. Сходим вместе, при свете дня. Я… Наверное, я слишком увлекся этой глупой мыслью. Всё в порядке. Сходим в следующий раз.

Эш улыбался, но Клэр чувствовала, что его улыбка была вымученной и болезненной. Это чувство сродни неудовлетворенному капризу ребенка – все понимают, что будет ещё множество дней, чтобы сделать это, но неприятный осадок от нарушенного обещания остаётся.

Буквально через несколько минут они заслышали сверху возню и тяжёлые шаги двух человек. Они заметили, что Сириус вёл обескураженного Ноэля, буквально таща его за собой за руку. Выражение лица молодого человека было неприглядным – хорошее расположение духа Сириуса было потревожено этим случаем. Похоже, он в кротчайшие сроки безжалостно разбудил Ноэля, привёл в чувства и заставил спуститься вместе с ним к Эшу, но Ноэль явно не понимал, что происходит.

— Ч-что такое, Сириус? Если тебе что-то было нужно, мог просто сказать об этом, а не кричать на меня, — Ноэль выглядел измученным и уставшим, однако, заметив стоявшего внизу Эша, он замер. Все слова и непонимание иссякли. Единственное слово смогло сорваться с его губ: — Прости.

Он не просто проспал, но забыл об их сегодняшней договорённости. Сейчас он с ужасом вспомнил, что они собирались вдвоём пройтись по рынку в городе, а затем пойти на пикник. Но… Оглянувшись на окна, Ноэль увидел, что близился закат. Быстро спохватившись и перестав хвататься руками за голову, он спустился и, забрав со стола корзинку, он взял Эша за руку свободной рукой, а затем потянул в сторону выхода. Клэр быстро смекнула, что он задумал, и открыла для них дверь, проводив парочку добродушным взглядом.

Сириус вздохнул, наблюдая изнутри за тем, как эти двое в спешке уходят, он произнёс:

— Сколько же от них проблем… ещё и из-за таких глупостей.

— Но ты же всё равно помог им, Сириус. — Клэр подошла и нежным касанием переплела их пальцы, чем заставила его смутиться. _«Эта бестактная девчонка! Никакого стыда – так прикасаться к мужчине!»_

Стоит отметить, что Клэр его смущения не заметила. А всё потому, что в тайне Сириус Гибсон оттачивал мастерство «покерфейса», обучаясь у Ноэля. Ноэль, как и Эш, способен сыграть любую эмоцию, если то потребуется, он мастерский лжец – неудивительно, что он профи к азартных карточных играх, даже при своей «первой встрече» с Клэр, когда петля началась, он смог мастерски всех обмануть, затесавшись в круг «нелюбителей мокнуть под дождем». Да и далее, при общении с Клэр, он не показывал, что их связывали тесные дружеские отношения в детстве. Сириус посчитал, что кто-то вроде него – лучший учитель в этом деле. Ну… не станет же он признаваться, что не хотел учиться у Эша и просить его о чем-либо ни под каким предлогом, потому что на дух не переносит подобных ему людей. Однако Сириус всё же был благодарен Эшу Брэдли. Поэтому он и помог ему сейчас. Эш сделал для него и для них всех слишком много, отказавшись от Сердца Ведьмы. А это – всего лишь мелочь.

— Как я мог не сделать это, если демонические отродья вновь намусорили в нашем доме.

— А? — Клэр удивилась его словам, а затем задумалась и… вспомнила.

Этим утром появлялась Зизэль! Неужели Сириус намекает, что её появление напрямую связано с этим случаем?

— Наверняка это дело рук той психопатки.

— Лайм? Думаешь, она опять взялась за старое?

— Эш обычно не такой чувствительный. Он дважды не заметил наше присутствие. Это на него не похоже.

— Да… ты прав, — Клэр со всей серьёзностью раздумывала, что ей нужно будет поговорить с Лайм по душам. Похоже, эта демоница снова желает привнести хаос в их дом. Пока она просто подшучивает над Ноэлем, это ещё можно терпеть. Но если она снова начала насылать кошмарные сны в разум Эша, чтобы спровоцировать его, это уже совсем другой разговор. Хорошо, что они вовремя это заметили. Точнее, Сириус заметил… ах, если бы не он, она бы точно не справилась с этим одна и пустила ситуацию на самотёк.

Сириус не удержался и вспыхнул, заворчав:

— Какого чёрта эти демоны вообще ходят по нашему дому? Неужели контракт не позволяет приказать им сидеть в своём Аду и не высовываться?!

Ах… Разумное замечание, с которым Клэр было сложно не согласиться. Она тоже уставала разгребать проблемы от Лайм или Шарлотты. Если Зизэль и Рууж просто иногда заходили на чай, а вторая отпускала неприятные комментарии, то вот демоны-ненавистники были той ещё занозой в… Впрочем, это неважно. Это их обязанность как Элфордов – стараться выполнять просьбы демонов и успокаивать их почерневшие души. Даже если иногда они ранят и причиняют неприятности, нужно стараться относиться к ним с пониманием и великодушием.

— К сожалению, нет.

— Почему мы не можем просто разорвать этот контракт?! — Произнеся в пылу злости, он быстро осознал, что сказал, и прекратил злиться. — Я…

— Ты не хотел, да. Не волнуйся, всё в порядке. Это просто оговорка. — Девушка чуть крепче сжала его руку, пытаясь обнадёжить и передать немного своей уверенности. — Ты не хотел сказать ничего плохого. И сам знаешь, почему мы не можем разорвать контракт.

Потому что Ноэль исчезнет – вот почему. Все это прекрасно знали. Как только контракт между Элфордами и демонами будет разорван, особняк исчезнет вместе с Ноэлем, который не является человеком.

— Давай будем надеяться, что эти двое будут счастливы ещё много-много лет? — Клэр взяла руки молодого человека в свои, переплетя пальцы. Она смотрела ему в глаза и улыбалась, на её щеках играл приятный румянец: — И мы тоже будем счастливы, да?

Губы Сириуса подрагивали от переполнявших его чувств. Вроде прошло уже много времени, а он всё никак не мог привыкнуть к таким открытости и искренности, с которыми к нему обращалась Клэр. Клэр очень честная, эмоциональная и искренняя. Сириус и в детстве восхищался ею, словно солнцем, что ярко освещает его жизнь.

— Ты опять начинаешь?! — Он всё же не выдержал зрительного контакта и отвёл взгляд, однако лицо девушки было сли-и-ишком близко. Как бы он ни старался, скрыться от неё было сложно. — Я уже говорил, нет, нет и нет. Не сегодня. И не на этой неделе.

Понять, о чём эти двое конкретно спорили, было трудно даже демонам. Сириус сопротивлялся слишком многим предложениям Клэр. Вполне возможно, что она предложила ему также сходить на свидание или же… возможно, что-то более серьёзное, волнительное и будоражащее, из-за чего уши молодого человека пылали розово-алым.

Зизэль нежно улыбнулась, делая глоток чая, наблюдая, как Лайм угрюмо рвёт и ломает свои вещи в своей комнате в демоническом пространстве. _Кто же победит в этот раз? Любовь людей или отчаяние демонов-ненавистников?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Всё же в порядке, верно?_ Они могут вот так просто тут находиться, без каких-либо последствий? Эш сглотнул ком в горле, стараясь не двигаться. Он нежно касался рукой головы Ноэля, тихо пальцами перебирая светлые волосы и следя, чтобы ветер не отбрасывал их на лицо.

День неумолимо клонился к закату, эти двое находились близ особняка ведьмы, расположившись на поляне неподалеку от любимого Клэр цветочного луга, ближе к деревьям, которые могли хоть немного скрыть их обоих от лучей солнца. Эш сидел на коленях, закрывая своей фигурой солнце, а Ноэль лежал, положив голову ему на колени, прячась в тени.

Высокоуровневые демоны могут покидать особняк, но при дневном свете они всё же ослабевают, становясь полупрозрачными. Так и Ноэль, пускай отправился с ним в лес, чувствовал себя не очень хорошо. Его сонливость и вялость усилились, но он держался, стараясь не уснуть, и смотрел на человека, столь заботливо касающегося его руками.

— Эш… мне очень жаль, что так получилось. — Ноэль с сожалением смотрел на покачивающиеся листья и ветви деревьев, что в закате солнца ослепляли и поражали своей красотой, словно сияли золотом и горели огнём. Он давно не бывал за пределами особняка. Это зрелище такое ослепительное, что хочется плакать. Он был счастлив, что был сейчас здесь вместе с родным человеком.

— Не беспокойся о такой мелочи. — Эш также чувствовал себя очень хорошо, он даже думал, что хотел бы, чтобы этот момент длился вечность – они вдвоем, в объятиях друг друга, и их никто не беспокоит, а вокруг царит гармония.

— Это не мелочь! — Ноэль, воскликнув, резко поднялся. Он со всей серьёзностью посмотрел на Брэдли, а тот ответил удивлённым взглядом. — Эш, я… я знаю, что сегодня за день. Мне очень жаль, что я забыл о таком важном дне!

— А?

— Будь честнее, Эш, — Левайн настойчиво взял его руку в свои, посмотрев в подрагивающие золотистые глаза. — Ты ведь хотел пойти именно сегодня, потому что это _твой день рождения_. Ты хотел весь день провести вместе. И в этом нет ничего такого, из-за чего стоило переживать или бояться.

Ноэль с нежностью поцеловал его лоб и крепко обнял. Ему не требовалось видеть лицо Эша, чтобы понять, какое у него сейчас выражение лица. Пусть Эш вселял в демонов страх, он делал это ради того, чтобы защитить их общее счастье. В моменты близости он был беззащитен словно ребёнок, его только начавшие полноценно раскрываться чувства очень хрупки и ранимы.

Сколько лет он не отмечал свой день рождения, потому что было не с кем? Считал ли он, что день его рождения – вовсе не праздник, поскольку был подавлен и утянут с головой в чувство вины?.. Ноэль не знал ответов на эти болезненные вопросы, и Эш ему вряд ли ответит в ближайшие годы. Они будут постепенно идти, шаг за шагом, преодолевая внутренние барьеры, воздвигнутые Брэдли в попытке защититься и отгородиться от жестокого мира, безразличием сковав своё разбитое сердце. По осколкам они будут трепетно собирать и склеивать его вновь. Пока он не сможет с полной уверенностью произнести вслух, что чувствует себя в безопасности, счастливым и вновь живым.

Вдыхая запах Эша, Ноэль обнимал его, положив подбородок на плечо. Этот запах пыли от старинных книг и чайных листьев успокаивал. Даже если он больше не увлекается оккультными искусствами, Эш всё ещё любит читать. Иногда он берет книгу вечером и читает перед сном вслух, позволяя Ноэлю слушать.

Изредка, около раза в месяц, они всей семьёй устраивают литературные вечера, в которые Эш и Сириус читают книги и обмениваются мнениями, а Ноэль и Клэр слушают их, наслаждаясь чаем и сладостями. Эта семейная идиллия… драгоценна как Ноэлю, так и Эшу в равной степени. Отныне все они – семья. Даже Вилардо, странствующий по миру, часть их маленького прекрасного мира.

— Ты плохо спал прошлой ночью. Всё в порядке? — Шёпотом спросил Ноэль, наслаждаясь шелестом листьев и звуком дыхания, а также теплом тела возлюбленного. — Тебе приснился кошмар?

Эш слегка нахмурился, когда смутно припоминал тот сон.

Он знал, что это рук демона. В этом видении ему показывали его возможное будущее. Хотя он понимал, что сам своими руками выстраивает их счастье, показанная картина не могла не заставить его задуматься. В этом сне он и Ноэль… разошлись. Даже сейчас это воспоминание вызвало у него волну неприятных чувств. Он не хотел этого. Он не мог смириться с таким поворотом судьбы. Что если Лайм показала ему настоящее будущее, а не очередную фальшивку? Что если… он действительно совершит что-то, что вынудил Ноэля оставить его? Эш Брэдли никогда не сможет остановить Ноэля, если тот действительно захочет покинуть его. Он с ужасом в сердце осознавал, что без этого демона будет сломлен, разбит и в конце концов уничтожен.

Его руки плотно обхватили тело молодого человека, сжав, словно крепкие тиски, в своих объятьях. _«Прошу, не уходи. Никогда не оставляй меня. Я больше не хочу быть один»_.

Что бы это ни было, похоже, Эш отказывался рассказывать. Ноэль вздохнул и улыбнулся:

— Позволь этой ночью я покажу тебе приятный сон, Эш.

Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, совсем скоро на небе стали виднеться звёзды. Сентябрь – прекрасный месяц в этих краях, уже нет знойной жары, но по ночам всё ещё тепло. Они лежали под открытым небом поверх скатерти, держались за руки и любовались звёздами, пока Эш не уснул. Вскоре пришла Клэр, они вместе собрали оставшиеся вещи и, перешептываясь, направились домой. Ноэль осторожно нёс спящего Эша на своей спине, стараясь не разбудить, но Брэдли спал очень крепко, возможно, из-за волшебного сна. Улыбка не сползала с лица мужчины на протяжении всего пути и далее.

— Эш-сану снится что-то хорошее.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я это чув-ству-ю-у-у, — шепотом поддразнила Ноэля девушка.

И действительно. То, что видел Эш… этот волшебный чудесный сон, в котором были все, кого этот путешественник хотел всегда видеть рядом с собой: его покойная семья, с утратой которой он смирился благодаря жителям особняка ведьмы, его друзья Клэр и Сириус и его новая семья – очаровательно улыбающийся Ноэль. Даже Вилардо заглянул в этот сон, чтобы подшутить над ним, говоря, что его лицо выглядит глупо, а Лилия Брэдли с очень самодовольным видом поддакивала. Эш улыбался, светясь от радости, яркость его чувств в этот момент могла затмить самую яркую звезду в галактике. Хотя бы во снах… он может быть со всеми, кого так любит и кем дорожит, одновременно.

Укладывая Эша в кровать, Ноэль заметил, как по щеке мужчины скатилась одинокая слеза. Он осторожно стёр её пальцами и укрыл его одеялом, и сам лёг рядом, отправившись в созданную им прекрасную иллюзию.

Сегодня, несмотря на то что он проспал, они сумели создать прекрасные воспоминания о вечернем пикнике. Еда и закуски, приготовленные Эшем, были очень вкусными, и они смогли вместе полюбоваться звёздами.

— С днём рождения, Эш.


End file.
